The Doctors Next Stop
by Jenny Booth
Summary: CAUTION! THIS IS A SEQUEL TO A FANFIC NOT COMPLETED! though we won't try to go back to the first one there might be a few not-so-spoily-spoilers. Anyway... The Doctor along with Amy and Rory, go on a visit to Dr. Temperance Brennen, but something goes horribly wrong... (rated T for the gore of victims from cases. no swearing or sexual references.)


**This is a sequel to a story The Doctor's Last Stop? by Kristine Angela Booth. It is not yet completed, so please don't ask questions about it. This is written by the authors Kristine Angela Booth and ****_AgingImmortal_****. Both of our writings will be different.**

* * *

_The Doctor whipped around nearly smashing a big blue button. Then he twirled a Thing-A-Ma-Jig smacked a Who-sa-Ma-wats-it. Amy,(who was tired of watching the Doctor zing back and forth said "where are we going?" Amy asked falling into Rory who didn't seem to displeased by the accident._

At this same moment Sweets entered Booth's office. It had been long enough for him to forget his traumatic experience, so he had been allowed back on duty. They began to discuss the case they were currently working on. Meanwhile, Brennan was in the lab examining their most recent victim along side Wendel and Hodgins (who was removing clothing and particulates).

_The Doctor turned to Amy (who was trying to stand up) and said, _

_"Were going to the bones lady!" _

_"the who?" Amy and Rory said in unison_

_"you'll see" The Doctor said excitedly_

_He then promptly pulled the Zigger-a-jam and the TARDIS came to a complete stop causing everyone to fall over._

A whirring sound filled Booth's office. He had heard that before. _Crap! I need to get Sweets out now!_ He thought. "OK, we can finish talking about this later." He quickly ushered Sweets out of the room. He closed the door and pulled down the blinds. Just as he finished a blue police phone call box appeared in the middle of his office.

_The Doctor grabbed a cherry soda from a fridge that seemed to come from nowhere, then walzed outside._

_When he got outside he saw that he was in an office of somesort, then he spotted booth_

_"Hello!" he said cherrily "where is the bones lady!?"_

"The Bones lady? Oh! Bones! She's at the lab right now." Booth pulled out his phone and dialed The Jeffersonian.

Brennan answered. "Booth?"

"The Doctor is in my office."

"Coming." She hung up.

"She's coming." Booth told The Doctor.

_"Good!" The Doctor then looked at Sweets peeping through the blinds behind Booth "I hope things will be a bit less exciting this time!"_

_Amy walked out Rory following behind, Rory gave Booth a "here we go again" look and stepped closer to Amy. Amy on seeing Sweets peeking at The Doctor from behind the blinds promptly walked outside of Booth's office, then returned after a few minutes with Sweets following behind._

_"what did you do?" Rory whispered to Amy_

_"Not a thing" Amy whispered back looking at Rory with one of her trouble smiles._

_"what are we whispering about?" The Doctor whispered loudly, a knowing smile covered his face._

"Sweets, you don't want to be here." Booth stopped him from entering. "Go back to your office."

Brennan arrived at that moment. "What is Sweets doing here? He should be in his office." she cocked her head slightly.

Sweets nodded agreement and quickly left the room, obviously glad that he could go to a place of safety.

_Amy sighed and thought "do these people not remember it was the doctor who figured it out!"_

_The Doctor looked sad when Sweets left, but he instantly perked up when he saw Bones._

_"hello Boneslady! How are you doing?!" He came in for a hug but then realized who he was about to hug and shook her hand vigorously._

_"So whats happening in good old america lately?"_

"My name is Temperance, remember?" Brennan seemed slightly irritated that she was called Boneslady.

"Listen, Sweets took that last experience hard. And he associates you with it, you may want to stay away." Booth warned them.

"Why are you here?" Brennan got straight to the point and stared at them with contemplating eyes.


End file.
